The new start
by Chichi8
Summary: Three teenagers find a card that pulls them into the world of yugioh.Romance pink hair and choas insues Mailk/OC Yami/OC Serenity/OC Slight Mai/Joey Seto/OC non-slash. Rated for swearing and Tea bashing
1. How it began

The new start.  
  
Hey this is a challenge fic that my friend Yami Mist out me up too. Check out some of her storys they are great. Anyway I'm not an expert on Yugioh so tell me if I make some mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the original Yugioh characters but I do co-own Kay Mitch and Elyssa. Don't steal.  
  
Chapter one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I put down Dark Magicain. And there goes your life points."  
  
"God damnit! Not again." Moaned Mitch.  
  
"You two are even now. So why don't we take a break." Said Kay.  
  
"Some grub would be good. Let's eat." commented Elyssa.  
  
Three Teenagers were sitting aroung a huge bedroom playing duel monsters. Mitch, the one that had just lost pitifully to Elyssa, had dark brown hair and eyes. He was about six feet tall and was well built.  
  
Elyssa also had brown hair and brown eyes. She was about 5'5 and was attractive but paid almost no attietion to her looks. She was to busy with Duel monsters. She was a master duelist and hardly ever lost. She could be nice but most of the time she was just pissed off.  
  
Kay was also 5'5. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were a gray green. She was very pretty and knew she was. She did duel but she wasn't very good. She could hold her own against the average duelist but not Mitch or Elyssa. Her parents were very rich, so Kay got everything she wanted. She wasn't snobby or rude though. School had just finshed and they passed grade nine heading into grade 10 next year. Mitch and elyssa had a sleep over at Kay's house. They each slept in one of the many guest rooms.  
  
Ding dong.  
  
The doorbell rang, The three teenagers got up to get it. Only to see that maid was already there.  
  
"Linda! what are you still doing here! You should be on your vacation." Kay exclaimed.  
  
"Aw miss Hamilton I could not go. The plane tickets were more then I thought that they were." Linda said.  
  
"No prob I'll pay for them. Go get your things packed. Where were you going anyway?"  
  
'Oh, I was going to go to france but I don't have any place to stay." Linda responed.  
  
"Just stay in our Penthouse apartment."  
  
  
  
"Thank you very much miss!"  
  
Linda was very happy she ran out of the room to get packed.  
  
"Um excuse me? I have a package for a Miss Hamilton."  
  
  
  
"Wha?" Looking at the door they saw a fedex person standing there with a package.  
  
"Yea that's me."  
  
  
  
After Kay signed for it. Mitch,Elyssa and Kay went to the arcade room.  
  
They all sat down on bean bag chairs that were scattered around the room.  
  
"So what's in the box?" Mitch inquried.  
  
  
  
"Yeah hurry up and open the damn thing. It's not a letter bomb or anything. Your not important enough to be killed."  
  
"Shut up I am to important!" Kay shot back.  
  
  
  
After several death glares were exchanged they began to open the package. After all the bubble wrap was popped they were left with a very old and beatup looking chest.  
  
"What the hell! A chest! Kay who sent you this? I was looking for money or clothes or something not a rotting piece of wood." Elyssa scowled.  
  
"Calm down, there might be something in it. And besides it's not yours it's Kay's." Mitch told her.  
  
Kay just rolled her eyes as they started thier daily rountine of fighting.  
  
"Aw crap I got bit by a misquito! I hate those things" Mitch said.  
  
"Um guys? The chest." Kay said  
  
"Oh yeah," They said together.  
  
After looking it over they saw that it had some sort of lock on it.  
  
"A lock? Hey Kay did you get a key with it?" Elyssa asked.  
  
"NO whoever sent it didn't send a key." Kay said.  
  
"Hey don't you guys find it strange that a chest that is most likly an expensive relic was just sent to Kay with no note or anything?" Mitch asked.  
  
Kay and Elyssa didn't hear him they were just trying to open it. With a sigh he joined them. The lock was very strange it seemed to need a key that was the shape of a circle but had a triangle in it. (A/N I have a picture of it if you want me to send it to you email me)  
  
"Wait a second!"  
  
Digging in her shirt. Kay brought out a necklace it was the same shape of the lock. She stuck it in and turned it. The was a great groan and then the chest popped open.  
  
They all looked down in the chest. In it there was a ............. Duel monster card. It was laying in purple velvet. On it was a picture of a vortex, nothing else no words or anything.  
  
As they started at it, it seemed to be turning. faster and faster. They were hypnotized by. All of a sudden they were all pulled into it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea, Yami, Joey, Mai, Serenity and Yugi were all sitting around a park having a picnic. Like always Tea was clinging to Yami. He looked very annoyed but didn't say anything. Joey and Mai were dueling. Mai was about to lay down a card that would finish him. The group was blinded by a great light. Looking up they saw three figures fall out of it.  
  
"Ow, get the fuck off of me, Mitch you weigh a ton!" Yelled a voice.  
  
"OW mother fucker! My head! Get off of me!" yelled someone else.  
  
After the group distangled themselves they stood up and turned around.  
  
"I hit my head harder the I thought I did." Kay said shaking her head.  
  
"I know what you mean I mean I'm seeing the yugioh gang infront of me." Mitch said.  
  
"Um guys, I don't think we are imagining it." Elyssa said.  
  
"Okay you better start talking now!" Yami demaned.  
  
He he I'll leave it here. Make sure to review! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	2. Chapter two: meetings and burns

Chapter Two  
  
Disclamer: Read the one on chapter one.  
  
After alot of talk and introductions Kay, Mitch and Elysaa explained to them what happened. Through the whole thing Kay noticed that Elyssas was mainly talking to Yami.  
  
"Don't worry Elyssa," Yami said putting ahand on her shoulder, "I'll do everything in my power to help you and your friends get home."  
  
" Mitch will you tell me more about your world? And about that T.V show about us?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Sure I will." He answered.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to be rude but could we go some place instead of standing in a middle of a park? My head still kinda hurts from the fall." Kay asked.  
  
"Sure Kay! We can go back to my house and get some food too!" Yugi piped in.  
  
With everyone in agreement. They started to head towards to Yugi's house.  
  
Kay was walking alone holding her head when Joey came up to her.  
  
"Hello Kay, why don't you and me get to know each other?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"O...kay." She answered.  
  
"So what is a pretty lady like you doing out here?"  
  
"Um just lucky I guess..."  
  
The questions went on and on. He mostly hit on her and asked about her personal life.  
  
They were almost out of the park when Joey got tired of talking. Thanking whatever god that had helped her, Kay started to look around.   
  
Mitch was flirting with Serenity. She was loving every second of it. Elyssa was talking to Yami about dueling. They were in a very deep discussion. Tea was sulking. She was mad that Yami wasn't talking to her only. Mai was just walking. Kay put her head down and began to think. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Mitch and Elyssa had the group hiding in the trees quietly snickering. When she finally looked up and noticed that she was alone.  
  
" Guys this is soooo not funny." Kay said holding her head that was in intense pain.   
  
It was getting hard to see so she sat down on a bench. Sighing Kay looked around for her so called friends.  
  
  
  
"People, not kidding here I think I have a concussion."   
  
No response. Rolling her eyes she thought about what she was going to do. She could keep walking but she had no idea where she was. She could also just sit here but that would get boring...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Guys this is mean." Yugi whispered.  
  
  
  
"Chill out man she has had worse than this. It's not like she's going to cry" Elyssa said.  
  
"Well if you ask me I think that she's a little wimp. And look at the halter top she's wearing. Who is she trying to impress?" Tea sniffed.  
  
"Shut up you air head! She has more toughness in her pinky finger then you will ever have." Mitch growled  
  
"Yeah you bitch, I don't care if I don't know you. Insult my friend again and I'll kill you." Elyssa threatened.  
  
"How dare you insult me like this! You have no right! Yammmmmi! Make them stop! Send them to the shadow realm!" Tea whined.  
  
  
  
Yami looked at Tea and then at Elyssa. With a smile he said,  
  
"I think that it is admirable how you stand up for your friend, when people take about her."  
  
"What!! Yami! You two better watch your backs!" She growled at Mitch and Elyssa.  
  
"We would watch our backs if you didn't spend so much time on yours, slut!" Elyssa snarled.  
  
Yami, Mitch, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Yugi: OHHH BURNNN!  
  
Tea sat there in total shock. Her Yami hadn't stood up for her!  
  
The gang was talking quietly about really good burns. They totally forgot about Kay. They didn't notice the figure behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where are they? They should have came out by now. Maybe we got seperated or something. Oh well I'll start walking again and when I get out of this park, I'll ask someone if they know the way to Yugi's card shop. It is famous after all' Kay thought.  
  
'What was that?' Kay thought perking up.  
  
  
  
She had heard a twig snap and it sounded like someone was walking behind her. Getting up slowly she began to walk away. The foot steps were getting closer. Reaching into her pocket of her purple hiphuggers she pulled out a candy wrapper. Dropping it to the ground she stopped and turned to pick it up in the corner of her eye she saw a person. She tried to get a better look without looking suspisius.   
  
'Screw it, I'm getting paranoid.'  
  
Grabbing the wrapper she shoved it into her pocket and started to walk away.  
  
"Hello Yugi? Mai? Yami? Joey? Are you there? Elyssa? Mitch? Guys this isn't funny. I'm going now." Kay called.  
  
She began to walk but stopped it felt like someone had brushed their fingers on her bare back. Taking a deep breath she whipped her self around. She came face to face with the most beautiful purple eyes she had ever seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik had been looking for that weakling yugi and his pathtic Yami. (A/N I don't mean it!) He had come up to the place they had been eating. Looking, he saw foot prints leading out of the clearing. He walked towards the side of the path in the trees. He heard a female sigh. Looking he saw the back of a girl's head.He was going closer to get a better look, when he stepped on a twig and snapped it. Cursing himself he didn't move. The girl sat up right away.  
  
'She has good instincts' Malik thought.  
  
The female stood up and Malik saw what she was wearing. Low tight purple pants that sat on her hips. She was wearing a light blue shirt that had strings criss crossing her back.What was it called again? Oh yes, A halter top. It was something that girl Tea would wear but she didn't look like a whore like Tea did.  
  
'Hm if I pulled it those strings her whole shirt would fall off.' Malik thought with a smirk.  
  
Malik began to walk behind her. She dropped something and went to pick it up. He could tell that she was trying to look at him. With a little flip of her hair she got up and started to talk.  
  
"Hello Yugi? Mai? Yami? Joey? Are you there? Elyssa? Mitch? Guys this isn't funny. I'm going now."   
  
'Her voice, it's gentle yet strong... Wait, did she say Yami? and Yugi and Mai? So she has connections with them..she could be useful and she is very beautiful.. Hai, she would be a good hostage.'  
  
Walking up to her Malik gently ran his finger across her bare back, feeling her silky skin. He felt her tense under his touch. All of a sudden she turned around. He looked down into her green eyes and didn't move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh crap we forgot about Kay!!" Joey screamed.   
  
Jumping out of the bushes they looked frantically. They saw her down the path looking eye-to-eye with.... Malik!  
  
"No stay away from her!" Everyone yelled.  
  
They all ran down the path, Mitch was the fastest so he grabbed Kay and pulled her away. The rest of the gang got there and glared at Malik.  
  
"Kay-chan, are you alright did he hurt you?" Elyssa asked.  
  
"Wha? Whats going on why would he hurt me? Kay asked.  
  
  
  
"Thats Malik, Kay! I told you you should have watched those last few episodes of yugioh!" Mitch cried.  
  
"Well now that the introductions are made I believe that titi will be coming with me." Malik said looking at Kay with a evil smile.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Kay asked "because my name is not Titi."  
  
"Hahaha you will see what I mean soon enough." Malik said then he simply disappered.  
  
Hehe I will leave it at that. What did Malik mean when he called Kay Titi? You will find out in the next chapter. Review and I may post it. 


	3. Dominoe doctors and second meetings

Chapter Three  
  
Here it is.   
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kay, Mitch and Elyssa.  
  
Everyone had walked to The Card Shop. No one had said a word since the park. and it was very awkward.  
  
Tea's thinking: How dare that Elyssa insult me like that! And she brainwashed my Yami. Look how they all jumped to help Kay because she was close to Malik. So what if he was going to hurt her? Grr I hate them all.  
  
Mai's Thinking: Hmm Malik wanted Kay to go with him. He called Kay Titi too, what's that all about? Yami seems very worried about it. Hm speaking of Kay I want to get to know her better she seems pretty cool.  
  
Yugi's Thinking: I wonder what's wrong with Yami? He seems really worried. He is not even talking to Elyssa. Most likely because of Malik. What did he mean by Titi? Poor Kay.   
  
Joey's Thinking: I won't let Malik take Kay! I won't. And what is with that Mitch dude? He's getting pretty cozy with my sister. I'll have to set him straight.  
  
Mitch's thinking: Hm Serenity's pretty cute, but she would never go for a guy like me. Oh well. Hey I wonder if Kay is alright. She hit her head pretty hard when we fell.  
  
Kay's Thinking" Ow. OW. Ow. Pain head pain. Malik is pretty cute. Ow ow What? Did I just think that? Ow pain need advil fast. Ow OW. No more thinking it hurts to much.  
  
Yami's thinking: No! NO! This can't be happening! Ok calm down. Hm Elyssa seems like a good duelist. I'll have to challenge her later. She seems very nice....  
  
Elyssa's Thinking: Fuck Yami is hot! Hot Hot! Okay girl keep your cool. Don't seem desperate. Okay Hey I wonder how Kay is doing she hit her head pretty hard. Then that bitch Tea dissed her! Fuck I hate her!  
  
Serenity's thinking:Hmm things are getting so complicated. Ah just look at Mitch. He is so handsome. But he would never go for a girl like me.. He's too interested in Kay. Oh well, I can still watch him at least.  
  
The group finally reached The Card shop. They all went inside and up stairs to Yugi's room. Kay collapsed on Yugi's bed.  
  
"Ow Pain. Can I please get an advil?" Kay asked weakly.  
  
"Aww is the little baby in pain?" Tea teased.  
  
"Stop being a bitch. If I could move you would be dead." Kay responded.  
  
"Yeah well guess what? I can move and I told you if you dissed her again I would kill you and I wasn't kidding." Elyssa growled slowly advancing on Tea.  
  
"Um yes I have to go now bye." Tea ran for her life.  
  
"Finally. Hey I think that we should take Kay to the hospital. She did fall on her head from almost 12 feet." Serenity stated.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone agreed.  
  
"No, I hate hospitals please don't make me go." Kay pleaded.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Mai and kay were staying in one of Yugi's spare room. They had just gotten back from the hospital and it turns out Kay did have a concussion. Although it was a very minor one. Because of Kay's resilience it would be all cleared up in a week.  
  
"Oh no, I have have nothing to wear. And I don't have money to go shopping either." Kay realized.  
  
"Did you say shopping? We will go tomorrow, my treat. Well okay it will be Joey's treat. Besides I wanted to go any way." Mai said  
  
"That is so kind of you Mai you really don't have to do it. I could get a job and..."  
  
"Stop right there," Mai interrupted "No way you are getting a job. I still have tons of money from all of my duels. So a shopping trip isn't a real problem. For where you will stay I'm pretty sure that Yugi's grandfather will let you and Elyssa stay here. Mitch too. Although he is in America right now. But if not you guys can stay at my place. Now you need something to sleep in."  
  
Mai began to sig through a big duffle bag. She pulled out two outfits. Throwing one at Kay she said, "You can have this one."  
  
Looking at it Kay smiled. It was made out of silk. The shorts that came with it were very short. The shirt was long sleeved but only had three buttons in the front. It just covered a person's breasts. The whole thing was royal purple. Mai had a short red nightie.  
  
"Very nice." Kay said.  
  
After they got dressed they hopped into their futons.  
  
"So what was that whole thing with Malik about?" Mai asked.  
  
"I don't know what did Yami say?" Kay asked.  
  
" Oh yeah while you where in the examination room he told us what Malik meant by Titi." Mai said.  
  
" Well come on spill." Kay urged Mai.  
  
" Well he said that it was short for Nefertiti."  
  
"Ok but I don't get it. Wasn't she a famous queen of Egypt?"  
  
"Yes, she was Kay, I take it you don't know what Nefertiti means. Well it mean "The beautiful one has arrived." I think I know why he wanted to take you with him."  
  
"Are you saying that a psychotic murder has a crush on me?" Kay asked.  
  
" Perhaps. But he could just be messing with your mind. He does it a   
  
lot. He could just want to kidnap you to lure Yami. But he is pretty cute." Mai giggled.  
  
After talking for a little while Kay and Mai went to sleep.  
  
Elyssa was lying in Yami's room with Mitch.They each had their own futon. Mai and Kay were in the room across from them. Joey, Serenity and Yugi slept in the room beside them. Elyssa had wanted to know where the rest of the gang was like Tristan and Bakura. Yugi said that they both moved to a different city.  
  
Elyssa rolled over. She was sleeping in a shirt and a pair of shorts that Yami lent her.She liked them because it smelled like him.  
  
Today was a fun day for Elyssa. Although Kay having a concussion made it a bit sad. When they were in the hospital. Elyssa got restless and went for a walk with Mitch. They walked past a room filled with doctors they were standing side by side, row by row. Like dominoes. Deciding to play a little prank MItch and Elyssa shoved one of them as hard as they could. It was a funny sight. They just kept on falling. The one at the end of the row fell forward somehow and knocked the next row down. It kept going and going. Elyssa and Mitch and ran for their lives before they got caught. When they got back Kay was done and they all headed back.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Mitch's wheezing coughs. He had been doing that a lot lately. Not being able to sleep, she kicked back the covers and got off the floor. Quietly she snuck out the door. Closing it she saw Kay doing the same thing.  
  
"Kay, what are you wearing woman?" Elyssa whispered.  
  
"Oh it's one of Mai's outfits do you think it looks too sluttish?" Kay asked her.   
  
Elyssa looked her over. The short shorts showed off her legs and shirt was quite revealing.  
  
"It shows a lot but some how it doesn't look all that bad." She said truthfully.  
  
They both walked down the hall and stairs quietly talking. Mostly about how the people at home were dealing with their disappearances.  
  
"Knowing my father he probably has the whole country on the look out for us." Kay said rolling her eyes.  
  
As they entered the kitchen, Kay slammed into something. It made her head ring and hurt again. Seeing stars her legs gave out. She looked up and froze.  
  
"Kay what are you doin....." Elyssa stopped talking. For she was also in shock, because there stood Malik looking down on both of them with the most evil sneer.  
  
Oh yeah cliffie! Make sure to review. 


	4. Car jacking and stalking

Chapter four  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original yugioh characters  
  
'Oh no not him.' Elyssa thought frantically.  
  
Elyssa saw Kay get up and get into fighting stance.  
  
'Is she crazy? She can't fight with a concussion. Even if she took all those kickboxing lessons.'  
  
"Kay get out of here now. You have to get help, find Yami. I'll take care of barbie here."  
  
Kay looked at Elyssa from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I'm not running like a coward. We are in this one together. Just like everything else." Kay snapped back.  
  
'Godamn it! Why does she have to be so stubborn!? So concerned about her pride.'  
  
"Kay for once in your life, don't.."  
  
Too late. Kay had launched herself in a aggressive attack. She was about to land a good one in Malik's face when he caught her fist.  
  
"My Titi is sure a feisty one." He said with a smirk.  
  
" I'm not yours and my name is not Titi, it's Kristina!."  
  
Elyssa was surprised. Kay never told anyone her full name.  
  
'She must not want him to know her nickname.' Elyssa reasoned.  
  
Malik squeezed Kay's hand, Elyssa heard a cracking noise.  
  
'What am I doing? She needs help!'  
  
Elyssa attacked Malik only to be kicked in the gut. Flying backwards, she slammed into a wall and made a HUGE dent.  
  
'Oh Ra that hurt like a bitch ouchie mama.' Elyssa thought grabbing her ribs.  
  
Kay's eyes widened with shock then burned with rage.   
  
"You have no right to touch her!" Kay screamed.  
  
Taking her other fist she went to punch him. He just caught it with his other hand. Kay's leg went up to hit his gut. Malik blocked it with his knee.  
  
"No matter how much you tr.." Bam!!.   
  
As a last resort, head-butted him with all her strength. Malik stumbled backwards letting go of her hands.  
  
Kay fell backwards. "Oh shit that was a bad idea."   
  
The room started to spin. The pain in her head combined with her hand was unbearable.  
  
'Oh shit I have to get up.' Elyssa thought.   
  
Pulling herself up she went to grab Kay. Looking up she saw Malik. He was very pissed. Reaching into his robe he pulled out the Millennium Rod.   
  
"Kay run he's got the rod!"  
  
Kay was about to say something but then she saw the mad look in Malik's eyes. Turning to Elyssa, " I'll come back for you."  
  
Kay got up. Stumbling for the stairs she ran up.  
  
'Good at least she is safe.' Elyssa thought.  
  
Looking at Malik and seeing his expression Elyssa decided to follow Kay.  
  
They both ran up the stairs. Kay stumbled everyone and again but she didn't fall. Elyssa heard Malik came stomping up the stairs after them.  
  
Elyssa was in front of Yami's door. When she froze.  
  
'What the hell, why can't I move?' She thought.  
  
All of a sudden Elyssa turned around. Malik was standing there, with his millennium rod raised. It was glowing, and so were his eyes. He looked just plain evil.  
  
'Aw shit he's using his Shadow powers!!'  
  
"Get out of my way you stupid girl." Malik snarled.   
  
With a wave of his Rod, Elyssa was thrown through the door. And on top of Yami's sleeping form. Looking down she saw yami's eyes open.  
  
"What the fuck? Who the.. Oh, Lyssa it's you, alright then." Yami said going back to sleep.  
  
"No, wake up Malik's here!" Elyssa screamed.  
  
Yami shot up, causing Elyssa to fall off of him. and so did Mitch, who was looking awful pale and weak.  
  
A startled yell filled the air. Mai had walked out of her room. Wondering what all the commotion was.  
  
"Malik! What are you doing here!" Mai gasped.  
  
With yet a another wave of the Rod, Mai went flying through a door. Joey's door. Now that everyone was up. They all crowded the hallway.  
  
"Well look the whole peanut gang is here."  
  
Levitating Kay's body he grabbed her. She was blacked out from the concussion.   
  
"I will be waiting for you in Egypt. Come and duel me. That is if you want to get Little Titi back." Malik then disappeared.  
  
"Fuck!!!!!!!!" Elyssa yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh man, my head hurts so bad. And my hand feels like it's broken.'  
  
Kay opened one eye and glanced at her hand. It was bandaged.  
  
'Oh I must be in the hospital again. *Sigh* Oh well.'  
  
Kay stretched and wiggled a little. Trying to get settled into the silk sheets and cuddled the down blanket.  
  
'Um so soft, wait since when did the hospital get silk sheets??'  
  
Opening her eyes she saw that she was in a four poster bed with a canopy.  
  
'Am I back home?'  
  
Looking around slightly she saw that it was very dark all a round the bed. She could only see outlines of shapes.  
  
'What the heck?'  
  
The memories all came back to her. Malik cracking her hand, the head butt, Elyssa smashing into a wall. Darting out of bed she made a run for it. Bad idea. The cold air hit her like a knife. Her head throbbed and her legs gave out again. Bracing herself for the fall, she held her breath. It never came though. A pair of strong warm arms caught her. Before she could look up she felt a large hand on her forehead. There was a rush of heat and she passed out again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik had followed them. They led him straight to a card shop.  
  
'Stupid fools. This is so easy.' He hid outside. Waiting for his chance to strike. He heard someone come out the door. Ducking into the ally he saw Tea running for her life.  
  
'Hm, what a pansy. Probably got her hair pulled.'  
  
A few minutes later Yugi and his little group came out the door. Kay was refusing to be carried, but had to be dragged.  
  
"No I hate hospitals!"  
  
"Well Kay if you ever want to get better you have to go." Yugi said.  
  
"Fine! But I so am not enjoying this."  
  
'She is stubborn.' Malik mused. They all got into a huge van and drove off.  
  
Looking around he saw a car approaching. Running over Malik ripped open the door, threw the driver out, got in and drove off.Malik followed them to the hospital. He watched as they checked Kay into the examination room.  
  
'Hm, now how am I going to follow them.'  
  
Malik looked down the hallway. A doctor was coming. He was absorbed in whatever was on his clipboard.  
  
With an evil grin Malik punched out the doctor and dragged him into the closet. After stealing his clipboard and clothes he he gagged him and tied his feet with some heavy gauze. He also found a large lab coat in the closet. he put it on to cover his Rod with was tucked into his pants.  
  
Following the group, they came to a waiting room. When he got there the boy and girl were walking.   
  
Malik followed them. They popped into a room where doctors where having a meeting. He watched as they pushed one. The doctors fell one by one. Until none were standing.   
  
He smiled after seeing the chaos they created. The two ran back to the waiting room. They were leaving. He heard Mai dear saying something about going back to 'the house.' They all began to walk. Malik once again followed them. Having to duck into a room when that boy, What was his name again? Mitch looked back. When he came out they were gone.  
  
'Oh no I've lost them'  
  
Tearing off the doctors clothes and lab coat he ran out the door.  
  
'Finally, I made it. I thought I was lost for a second.'  
  
Malik was in front of the Card shop. He went around back and tried the door. Open.  
  
'Fools they could not make this any easier.'  
  
After a quick look around he concluded that that the sleeping chambers were upstairs. He was about to head up the stairs, when he heard to voices. Female.  
  
'Who can that be. Can't be Tea she left. It doesn't sound like Mai Dear. It must be Titi and her friend."  
  
Turning around the corner he felt something smash into him. Looking down he saw Titi on the ground. His eyes almost popped out.  
  
'Great Ra what is she wearing?..... I like it. I like it a lot.'  
  
Malik saw her friend walk around the corner.  
  
"Kay what are you doin....."   
  
The girl stopped talking.  
  
'I love the fear I strike in people's hearts.'  
  
Titi pulled herself off the floor. She put herself in a warriors position. It was flawless.  
  
'So she can fight can she? This is going to be interesting.'  
  
"Kay get out of here now. You have to get help, I'll take care of barbie here."  
  
'So her name is Kay is it? What's a barbie?'  
  
"I'm not running like a coward, Elyssa. We are in this one together. Just like everything else." Kay snapped back.  
  
'She is brave. But why does Elyssa want her to run? Oh yes the hospital. She must be hurt.'  
  
Malik didn't have anymore time to think. Kay attacked. He barely caught her fist. Looking down in to her eyes he saw that their beauty was dull and glazed.  
  
'Ah a concussion I see.'  
  
"My Titi is sure a feisty one." He said with a smirk.  
  
" I'm not yours and my name is not Titi, it's Kristina!."  
  
'Kristina? Oh I see Kay was be a nickname. Not mine hm? We shall see.'  
  
Just to test her, Malik squeezed her hand. He was surprised when he heard bones snap and grind.  
  
Before he could do anything else Elyssa attacked him. On instinct he kicked her in the ribs.  
  
'She should be down for a while.'  
  
He felt rage start to radiate from Kay's body.   
  
"You have no right to touch her." She screamed.  
  
Malik grabbed her other hand that was coming around to punch him. Careful not to crush it. Knowing what her next move was he put up his leg, sure enough her knee slammed into his.  
  
'Time to break her spirit a little.'  
  
"No matter how hard you tr.."  
  
Kay headbutted him in the face. And it hurt!. His nose was stinging.  
  
'Ah my face, my nose is not bleeding good. How dare she try a stunt like that. She has a concussion too! She is truly foolish.'  
  
Elyssa was yelling something. Malik didn't hear it he was too busy getting out his Rod. When he looked up he saw that they were upstairs. Following them he caught up. He froze Elyssa and slammed her through a door.  
  
Turning to his left he saw another door open. It was Mai Dear. She was wearing a short red gown.   
  
"Malik what are you doing here!"  
  
Getting annoyed at all of the interruptions he slammed her through a door too. Before he had a chance to get to Kay, everyone was out in the hall.  
  
"Well, looks like the whole peanut gang is here."  
  
Using his powers once again he had Kay float to him.  
  
Grabbing her he saw that she was out of it.  
  
'Looks like the concussion is finally catching up with her.'  
  
"I will be waiting for you in Eypt. Come and duel me. That is if you want to get Little Titi back."  
  
Malik teleported back home.  
  
Walking through the tunnels he went to his sleeping chamber. Malik layed Kay down on his bed. Lighting a candle so he could see, he checked Kay over.  
  
'Hm, She just over did herself. She should be fine. I just need to bandage her hand...'  
  
Malik went to get the bandages. He grabbed her hand and snapped the bones back into place.  
  
'Good things she's unconscious cause this would hurt.'  
  
Malik cracked the last in place and wrapped it up. He thought about giving her pain killers. For when she woke up. Deciding that she could handle it he didn't.  
  
He tucked her into the bed and sat in the shadows watching her.  
  
A few hours later, she began to stir. He saw her open one eye and look at her hand. She then went back to sleep.   
  
'5,4,3,2,1..'  
  
Kay opened her eyes wide. The confusion was evident on her face. Suddenly realization hit her. Malik got up. Sure enough she darted out of the bed. Holding out his arms, he caught her. He put his hand on her forehead and used his powers to put her out again.  
  
He laid her on the bed. His eyes roamed her body. He smiled in appreciation. An idea formed in his head. With another smirk he walked away to put his idea in motion.  
  
Oh no what is Malik going to do to Kay? Will Yami, Elyssa and friends come to help her? Does she need to be helped? Find out in the next chapter. Make sure to review, and thanks to whoever did already! 


	5. Sickness and probelms

Chapter five  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Mitch, Elyssa and Kay!!  
  
  
  
"Oh no this is fucking great! Just goddamn great!" Elyssa screamed pulling out her hair.  
  
"Calm down Elyssa. Kay will be alright. She is a tough girl. She can take care of herself." Mitch said soothingly.  
  
" Are you kidding? This is Malik we're talking about. Not to mention that she's hurt. Oh did I mention that this is Malik!? Mai blurted out.  
  
"Mai!! Be quiet You are not helping. Don't worry Elyssa, Mitch is right. She will be fine." Yami told her.  
  
"Yeah well, she most likly made her concussion worse, she headbutted Malik." Elyssa said.  
  
"She did what? Whoa brave girl. I wouldn't want to even touch that creep." Joey commented.  
  
"Yeah. I think she broke his nose too, little bastard deserves it." Elyssa snickered.  
  
"Um, guys I don't want to be negative but what are we going to do? Oh and Elyssa your language is really inapropate." Serenity asked.  
  
There was silence. It was broken by Mitch's coughs. They were deep and wheezing. Sweat was popping out on his hair line.  
  
" Hey Mitch, you okay there?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tried."  
  
He put his hand up to wipe off some of the sweat. That's when Elyssa saw it. The misquito bite that Mitch got. It was swollen and red. There looked like there was pus dripping out of it.  
  
"OMG Mitch your hand!"  
  
Mitch looked at it. He looked terrifed. He muttered "West Nile carrying pricks" and then passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was back at the hospital. An ambulance had to be called. Mitch was currently in the E.R. The docters were scrambling to stop the swelling of Mitch's brain. A doctor came into the room. He told them what they were all dreading. Mitch had West Nile. he didn't have a very good chance of making it either. After breaking the bad news he left. Silence reinged once again until,  
  
"Serenity. I hate to break it to you but we have to go. We have to take that flight to America." Joet said quietly.  
  
"But big brother I don't want to leave! Please don't make me!" Serenity said close to tears.  
  
" Fine but if you stayed who would protect you? Yami has to go to Egypt and Yugi, Elyssa and Mai are going with him. And the plane tickets, I spent a lot of money on them.  
  
"Joey calm down. I'll go to America with you. Elyssa can stay with Serenity." Mai said.  
  
"Hell no! I'm going to Egypt. That prick has my bestfriend." Elyssa screeched.  
  
"OK OK I'll stay and Elyssa can go." Yugi said.  
  
"Good idea. But we are going to be taking on Malik. We are going to need major backup. We can use Summon skull from Mitch. I've got Dark Magician Girl and Yami's got Dark Magician." Elyssa listed.  
  
"Here," Yugi said digging into his pocket " You can have The god of Osirus." He handed the card to Yami.  
  
"Here have my Red eyes, Black Dragon. Take good care of it you hear?" He gave it to Yami also.  
  
"Maybe I have a card to give too.Take my Unfriendly Amazon. DON'T lose it." Mai handed it over.  
  
"Thanks guys. This means a lot to me." Yami said.  
  
"So are we all set? Let's go then I guess we have to go." Elyssa started to head for the door.  
  
"Wait I have to visit one of my friends first." Yami said with a smirk.  
  
Elyssa was standing outside of Kiba corp. Yami was talking to the guard.  
  
'Come on' The guard wanted themn to follow him. They did. He led them through hallways and into an elavator. They went up and up. Finally the it came to a halt. The doors opened.  
  
"His office is just down there." The guard pointed down the hall.  
  
They walked in that direction. They came to big oak doors. Without knocking. Yami walked in.  
  
  
  
"OK Kaiba the guard told you why I'm here. hand over the Blue Eyes."  
  
"Alright, but you own me big time. Now get out of my face." Kaiba turned around in the big chair.  
  
"Come on we have to go." Yami said.  
  
Yami and Elyssa walked out of the building. They were quite far away from Kaiba corp. When Yami stopped. Wait that can't be...  
  
In the distance, there was someone running toward them. Tea.  
  
"Wait Yami!! I want to come with you!" She gasped.  
  
"How did you know that we were going? Hang on I don't want to know. Anyway we have to go. " Elyssa told her.  
  
Tea's jaw dropped, "You are going with Yami! Now I really have to go!"  
  
"Look Tea over there! A hot guy with more money then you can spend!"  
  
  
  
"How are we going to get to Eygpt? I don't have money for a plane."  
  
Oh no! How are they going to save Kay? And what was Malik's Plan? 


	6. sand burns and sleep

Chapter six  
  
'Um Nice and warm. Soft and smooth.' Kay thought once again. She of course was referring to the bed sheets.  
  
Her headache was totally gone and she could barely feel any pain in her hand.  
  
' Wait a sec.. Ah crap this is bad.'  
  
Kay remembered where she was. Looking around she saw a chair on it were the P.J's that Mai lent her. Tilting her head she examined them sleepily.   
  
' Those really are pretty skimpy..wait if there over there what am I wearing!'  
  
She felt the bed the king size bed shift. Looking over in fear she saw what she was dreading. It was Malik. He was lying on his back. The blanket covered his waist but he wasn't wearing a shirt!  
  
' No NO NO! I didn't! Not with him! Oh god I'm such a slut. Hey he does have a nice body though...'  
  
Kay let her eyes wonder over his torso. A hard six pack and nicely formed chest. Her eyes were looking lower and lower. Kay stopped herself.  
  
' What am I doing? I have to get out of here now! '  
  
Kay began to slowly move away from him. She barley got an inch before Malik rolled over. He had his arm out and pulled her back down. Looking at his face she could tell he was still asleep.  
  
Once Kay realized the position she was in, she blushed. Malik was now face down. Half of his body was on her. One of Kay's arms was under him. She was trapped. Running one hand over his back Kay discovered a huge tattoo. Her eyes kept on trailing down. The blanket had fallen. It now showed........ Malik's black boxers.  
  
Feeling relieved Kay looked down to see what she was wearing. Malik was covering her so she couldn't see anything.With a sigh Kay relaxed and closed her eyes. It wasn't like she was going anywhere fast. But boy, was she going to give him hell when he woke up.  
  
'Wait a sec if I am wearing something then that would have to mean.... he put it on me! OMG! He saw me naked! Thank Ra I cut back on the donuts, and other fattening things.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So do you mean that we can't get to Egypt?" Elyssa asked.  
  
"Well, we sure as hell can't walk there!" Yami replied.  
  
"Ok fine, wait let me think."  
  
Elyssa closed her eyes and thought, and thought. Suddenly an idea hit her.  
  
"Yami! Give me the blue eyes!"   
  
"Why?" Yami asked.  
  
"Just do it, damn it!" Elyssa roared.  
  
Looking scared he quickly shifted through his deck and handed it too her.  
  
Looking it over quickly, Elyssa took a deep breath.  
  
'I hope this works.'  
  
"I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Holding up the card, light started to swirl around it. With a roar the Blue Eyes White Dragon stood there in it's full glory.  
  
"Are we supposed to ride that thing!!" Yami said in shock.  
  
"No, we are supposed to pet it, and cuddle it, and feed it cotton candy! Of course we're going to ride it!"  
  
"That is a good idea, but I don't think it's going to let us." Yugi said looking at the dragon. It was eyeing in a very bad way, a hungary way.  
  
" Oh yes, it will." Elyssa said with an evil grin.  
  
Stomping over to where the dragon was Elyssa got very scary looking. Yami could have sworn she grew fangs.  
  
"Listen you over grown lizard!! We are going to ride you! You will be a good little dragon and co-operate or I'll have a new, scaly wardrobe! Got it!! Now let us ride you to Egypt! Don't even think of pulling any funny stuff because I have a great idea for boots." Elyssa boomed.  
  
Whimpering it got down so Elyssa and Yami could get on to it. When they we on it's back it took a powerful sweep of it's wings and they were off. They were flying incredibility fast. Everything was a blur.  
  
Yami was impressed. He didn't know a lot of people that could control a Blue eyes. Looking at the back or her head he watched her short brown hair hair fly behind her in the wind.  
  
"Elyssa, how did you get the idea to threaten the blue eyes? Most people would never do such a thing, for fear of being eaten." Yami said.  
  
Elyssa turned and looked up into Yami's eyes. With a smile she said:  
  
"Well, Iv'e learned if you want something you tell the person straight out. And make sure to play lots of mind games. Besides I like this monster. It's strong, deadly and powerful. That's how I like everything." With a wink Elyssa turned back around.  
  
'Was she suggesting that...? No she wouldn't would she? Hmmm but she did say something about mind games. Two can play at that game.'  
  
Going closer and purposely breathed on her. Leaning in closer he said,  
  
"This dragon does fly pretty fast. And the ride it's smooth. That's how I like things fast and smooth."  
  
"Really? That's great. Hey what is that?"  
  
Looking over Yami saw the outskirts of Egypt.   
  
"That's Egypt. Man this thing is flying fast. Blue eyes take us down."  
  
The blue eyes went into a dive bomb straight for the ground. Yami knew that something was going to happen like this, so he was holding on tightly..   
  
Elyssa wasn't. She flew up. Yami thinking fast, grabbed her and pulled her close. Shrieking, Elyssa closed her eyes and waited for impact. The blue eyes went back into it's card form. They both plummeted to the ground. They hit a sand dune hard. Tumbling and rolling they finally came to a stop.  
  
'Fucking lizard should have known it wasn't going to obey me. Hm this sand feels rather nice. Smells like cinnamon and Chamomile Flowers and it's nice and warm... and moving.. wait!'  
  
Elyssa opened her eyes. Looking down into Yami's grape colored eyes. His arms were wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Yami let me go."  
  
"Do you really want me too?"  
  
"No not.. Yes, yes I do let me go!"  
  
With another smirk Yami rolled over. He now pinned Elyssa down.  
  
"What are you doing." Elyssa said very quietly.  
  
"I'm taking matters into my own hands."  
  
With that he gently captured Elyssa's lips. At first Elyssa didn't move. But then she started to respond. They kissed passionatly in the sand. Not caring about the friction burns they were going to get.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hm, his plan was working. Malik walked down to his sister's old sleeping chambers and grabbed one of her more..... sensual outfits. He dressed Kay in it. It was very hard to resist temptation. After he got her dressed he put her other clothes on a chair. Knowing the panic she will feel until she realized she was wearing clothes. And then the embarrassment at knowing he dressed her. He stripped until he was wearing nothing but boxers and of course his gold armlets and choker. The boxers where new things he saw at a store. They were much more fitting then a lion cloth.  
  
Jumping into his side of the bed he covered himself and closed his eyes. Knowing that she will be awakening in moments. Sure enough she did. She sat up in the bed. Sensing that she was moving away, he rolled over so he was on top of her.  
  
'Hm, this is different. Her body.. it's soft and female. Kind of like mothers when I was young.'  
  
Malik almost tensed when he felt her hand run down his back. It was soft and warm. Unlike his father's when he craved the tattoo into his back... How Malik hated him.  
  
Kay wiggled a bit then settled in. She fell asleep in seconds.  
  
'Like a baby.'  
  
Looking down on her, he decided that she needed a more Egyptian look. Carefully getting out of bed he got some of the paints for a stand. After mixing them he began to paint her eyes and lips. Stopping when she moved.  
  
In a different part of Egypt....  
  
'I don't know if this was such a good idea.'   
  
Yami shirt was half off and he had bad friction burns on his legs and arms. Looking at Elyssa he felt kind of bad. Her shirt was torn and she had burns on her back. Pulling off what was left of her shirt she threw it away. She was luckily wearing a tank top.   
  
brushing sand off of herself she said,  
  
"Come on lover. We have to go."  
  
Ok that's is it for this chapter. I tried to make it longer then the last one. Oh and Thanks a lot Misty-chan for beta-ing 


	7. Spiders and Ghouls

Chapter seven  
  
I have realized that I haven't really said anything to my reviewers. So here it goes.  
  
T.K Kaiba, Thanks!. Oh and don't worry about killing Malik!  
  
Kate Crawford, Wow you reviewed three times! I feel so loved!  
  
Anonymous, Thanks, I was eagar writing it! Did I update fast enough?  
  
yami blue eyes white dragon, Thank you! It's nice to know people are reading my story!  
  
Yami-Isis, Got you hooked have I? Well I'll try to get the next chapters out faster.  
  
Crystal Light, One of the best you have read? I feel so honored! yea I dislike Tea too! I mean what's with the friendship speeches?  
  
kinichiwa, It sucked? I take it this is a flame. Im sorry you feel this way but could you at least have told me why you thought it sucked?  
  
Aithril the Elf-Maiden, Sorry I know it was short! I was busy that day and didn't have much time to write.  
  
Adelianna, Thanks for the comment!! I love transport fics too! Don't worry I didn't take Kinichiwa's review to heart. I don't care if a hundred people hated this fic and only one liked it. I would write for that one person.  
  
Ok so on with the chapter.  
  
Not making any money off this fic. I don't own most of the characters don't sue please.  
  
'I can not.. Just wow. My first kiss was a pharaoh. I'm in shock here. It was great, but this is so uncomfortable. We haven't said a word since we started walking.'  
  
Elyssa took a fast glance at Yami. He was walking with his head held high. As if he knew that she was looking. He glanced at her too. Elyssa looked away. Face burning.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Your face is awful red." Yami commented.  
  
"No I'm good. It's just the damn sun."  
  
"Are you sure? You are awful quiet."  
  
"No I'm fine. And you aren't being all that talkative yourself you know."  
  
"Really? Because if there is something wrong..." Yami started.  
  
"Do you want to know what's wrong? I'm worried, tired, downright bitchy, and this sun is making it hard to walk." Elyssa growled.  
  
"Really is that all?"  
  
Sweeping Elyssa up, Yami threw her over his shoulder.  
  
'What is he doing!'  
  
"Hey put me down you Old retired freaky Pharaoh. I don't need to be carried!!" Elyssa said.  
  
"Well you said how tried and hot you were, I'm just helping you out here. And about the old and retired part.... I'll just ignore that. Now relax and enjoy the ride."  
  
"Wha.. I can't believe this. Fine but this so does not mean I like you. In fact right now I think I hate you!" Elyssa growled.  
  
"You hide your feelings well, Akila." Yami said. (A.N/ pronounced A-kel-a)  
  
"What! hide! Akila? What does that mean!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Yami said with an all-knowing smirk.  
  
"I will find out."  
  
"I know you will and until then, I'll enjoy your torture. Now if you don't stop squirming I'm going to through you into that pit of quicksand over there."  
  
"What, there is no quick sand over there!!" Elyssa said panicked.  
  
"Would you like to find out?"  
  
Elyssa quickly shut her mouth. She didn't want to test him. With a huff Elyssa relaxed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Duhhh...what? Oh crap I'm still in this freaking bed! Oh thank Ra Malik is gone. Ok time to sneak out.'  
  
Kay stealthily slide out of the bed. With her hands out in front of her she walked quickly in the dark. She gently banged into something. It was a table. Looking over it she found a candle. After a little more feeling she found matches.   
  
Kay lit the candle. It cast a small light around the room. seeing other candles, Kay lit them too. Kay saw something move in the corner of her eye. Turing quickly she was amazed. She was looking into polished copper. She could see her reflection. She was wearing a floor length gold colored skirt. It had slits all the way up her leg. Stopping at her upper thigh. It was held on by a big leather belt. Her shirt was basically a bra. It had two strips of cloth on the sides that went down and around ribs and tied in the back.   
  
On her arms were white see-through bell shaped sleeves that went down her arms and ended at her wrists. They were held up by gold armlets like Malik's. Her shoulders were bare.  
  
Her make-up was totally different. She had a gold streak on top of her eyelid that extended all the way to her temple. A black one on the bottom that was slightly shorter.  
  
Her lips were a dark red color. Her just-under-shoulder length hair was perfectly straight. All in all she looked stunning and very Egyptian.  
  
'This is no time to be staring at yourself! When you get out of this place get someone to take a picture! Now time to get out of here.' Kay told herself.  
  
After grabbing a candle, Kay walked through the room to a hallway looking thing. It was lit with torches on the wall but still dark. Being careful where she stepped, because she had no shoes on, Kay walked through the corridors of where ever she was. Having no idea of where she was going, Kay just walked, and walked.  
  
'Oh man just what I need, to be lost in a temple or underground or whatever with a psychotic Malik somewhere in it. This is just getting better and better.  
  
"Crack"  
  
'What was that? Sounded like a footstep.'  
  
"whoosh"  
  
Kay saw something and heard it, move with lightning speed in the corner of her eyes.  
  
'Oh no. Please let that be just Malik. What, did I just hope that it was Malik? What is wrong with me?'  
  
Another 'whoosh'  
  
'Ok Malik wouldn't be so bad after all. No, I can defend myself. My hand seems healed and I don't have a headache anymore. Wonder how that happened? Probably Malik and his freaky powers. No stop it! No malik.'  
  
A shriek yell filled the air. It's sounded like someone was torturing a twisted bird. Fear started to fill Kay's body. Getting ready for a fight, Kay prepared herself. Hearing the awful noise again Kay turned around and saw the most awful sight of her life.  
  
A Shadow Ghoul.  
  
She saw it on T.V when that little girl, what was her name? Rebecca played it. It didn't look so bad on the tube, but in real life it was terrifying. It had a different look then what it looked like on T.V. It looked hungry. Turning, Kay ran for her life. It was no use. The Shadow Ghoul just leapt over her blocking her path.  
  
Kay didn't want to ran in the in so she stopped dead in her tracks. Taking a step backwards, her bare foot stepped on a sharp rock. Kay pulled her foot away fast, causing her to lose her balance and land hard on her butt.  
  
'Why do I always have a klutz attack when I'm about to be killed?'  
  
The Shadow Ghoul lunged forward and thrust it's claws at Kay. Screaming, Kay rolled out of the way, got up and ran. Once again it jumped over her and had her trapped in a corner.  
  
"Well what do we have here a beautiful Maiden in distress?" Malik appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Malik, please help me!" Kay shrieked, ducking it's claws again.  
  
"Really? You want my help?" He said in a teasing voice.  
  
"I'm not going to beg!" Kay yelled at him.  
  
"On the contrary, I think you better, Titi." Kay was in a corner again. The Shadow Ghoul was closing in on her.  
  
"No, I will not! You are truly a heartless man! No, you are not even a Man! You are a female-ish boy! You creep!" With that said, Kay ran through the Shadows Ghoul's legs and dashed.  
  
What Kay said hit Malik deep. Not about being heartless, but about not being a man. That was something that his father would say to him. He was tempted to leave her to the Shadow Ghoul, but something made him go back.  
  
'Oh god, back in a corner. I'm going to die.'  
  
Looking down Kay saw that her clothes were not ripped or torn, just a little dirty. Her make-up, Kay assumed was still perfect.  
  
'Oh well at least I'm going to die looking good.'  
  
Closing her eyes Kay waited for the sharp claws to tear into her soft flesh. It never came. Opening one eye, Kay saw that Malik was holding up his Rod. He flung The Shadow beast.  
  
Grabbing Kay by the arm, he began to drag her back through the tunnels.  
  
'Ow! rock! jump, skip, hop,. Ow, stubbed toe.'  
  
"What are you doing? Stop jumping around!" Malik snapped.  
  
"Well sorry Mr..I-have-shoes! My feet are not made out of leather, and there are lots of rocks around." Kay shot back.  
  
'God, some people are so rude.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hm, I'm not moving anymore.'  
  
Opening her eyes, Elyssa saw the ancient Pharaoh shirtless. Elyssa's eyes go wide.  
  
'Holy shit! He is so fucking hot! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK!!!! Ok girl just calm down, it's not like you want to do him or anything. Ok yes I do. HOLD ON A FRICKEN MINUTE HERE!!! I'm a duelist, a loner, and...... why the hell is he so attractive.'  
  
Yami opened his own eyes and turned to Elyssa, who quickly turned her head towards the sand, blushing at the same time.   
  
As soon as Elyssa turned her head away she saw a fucking huge spider on her leg.  
  
"That thing is fucking HUGE!!!" She stopped.  
  
'I hope she doesn't hate spiders, well if she's like any other girl I know then she probably does.' Yami thought staring at the spider.  
  
"Man that thing's freaky looking...... but it's so cute!" Elyssa cooed as she picked up the spider.  
  
Yami was really shocked to see that she didn't completely lose it like other girls. "You're very different from other girls, Akila."  
  
"Thanks I guess, what the hell does Akila mean anyways?" Elyssa asked placing the spider on the ground. "Alright I guess we should get going now."  
  
"Ok." Walking over to Elyssa to once again sweep her up in his arms.  
  
"Don't even think about it, man. I have to save whatever dignity I have left."   
  
"What dignity?"  
  
"Don't test me today, Yami." Elyssa snapped walking up a huge sand dune.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yami called out to her.  
  
"To see if we're headed in the right direction, damn it!" She snapped again. "everything looks the same!"  
  
"Really? Oh well this way."   
  
"Are you sure we are supposed to go there?"  
  
"yes now let's go!" Yami shouted back at her as she ran towards him.   
  
I'll leave it at another cliffie. HA HA HA chapter eight is on it's way. 


	8. Pinky and melting knives

Chapter eight.  
  
demon horse 900- Yes they do like each other don't they? Thanks for the reviews.  
  
yami blues eyes white dragon- Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't get on to ff.net. And yes I hate cliffies too.  
  
Anonymous- Did I really? Thanks.  
  
Crystal Light- Don't like spiders huh? I read your story I really, really like it! Everyone go out and read it.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here.  
  
"So Joey, what are we looking for?" Mai asked looking around the streets of Los Angelus.  
  
"Well for starters, we are going to need to find a decent hotel room. But first we should eat. That plane food was nasty." Joey commented.   
  
Looking around the busy streets, Joey began to think of where to eat.  
  
'Hm, where to eat. So many great places, with such good food. My mouth is watering already.' Joey thought.  
  
"We should go to McDonalds! Their hamburgers are great. And I love the toys! They even have a low fat salad for you Mai!!" Joey said, excitedly.  
  
"Joey, do you even now how they make those so called great foods?" Mai asked knowingly.  
  
"Um, no I just know that they taste great!"  
  
"Really well let me tell you all about 'Mickey D'."  
  
Mai proceed to tell every nasty thing that went on behind the scenes of McDonalds. Including the words 'Hair, toenail, bodily fluids and lipstick.'  
  
"So that's all the disgusting things that they do behind the scenes. So do they really want to see you smile?"  
  
"Aw I think I'm going to be sick. I'm never eating another thing from there again!" Joey said looking slightly green.  
  
"Why don't we just eat at a café? I get to pick, you get to pay." With a flip of the hair, Mai walked off heading to the most upscale and expensive place there was.  
  
"Aw man. Why do I always have to pay?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sit here and don't move! I'll be back later." Malik left Kay in some sort of sitting room.  
  
'This is kind of interesting. I've never been in an underground home. I don't really like it though… it's too dark and cold. Elyssa-Chan would like it here. Speaking of Elyssa shouldn't't she be coming to bail me out sometime? Oh well. I might as well torture Malik while I'm here.'  
  
Kay sneaked down the hall that Malik just went down earlier. Unlike the other tunnels, it didn't't twist and turn. When Kay reached the end, there were three doorways.  
  
'Hm okay, well let's try door number one.'  
  
Entering the door to her farthest left, Kay saw another table. It had another candle and matches. Lighting it, the room filled with a soft light. It was still dark but a lot easier to see. The room seemed to be a girl's room. Going over to a vanity, Kay saw various powders and creams. Opening one of the jars, she looked inside. A strong flower scent filled her nose.  
  
'Whoa this is a little strong. Hey! It's pink!! Cool!'  
  
Yes, the cream was pink. A shocking color of passion pink. Putting a little on her finger Kay looked at it. It had the consistency of a thick shampoo. With a frown Kay wiped it off on a rag, only to find that when the cream came off her finger was still pink.  
  
'What? Is this a dye or something? I'll hold on to this it might come in handy. After Kay amused her self with the make up she moved on. In the corner there seemed to be a wardrobe. Kay opened it.  
  
'Wow whoever lived here must have had style!'   
  
There were a lot of outfits in the wardrobe. They sparkled and shined in the dim light. Noticing a drawer at the bottom, Kay opened it. It was filled with some sort of sandals and cloths.  
  
'Finally! I can get some shoes. I don't think the person who owns them will mind...' Kay said picking out a simple pair. They were the flattest shoes Kay had ever worn. They were comfortable though.  
  
After they were tied up Kay turned her attention to the other things in the drawer.  
  
'These sandals fit pretty well. Now what are these cloth looking things? Oh, I see they are used to carry things.Like those hobo bags.'  
  
Placing the jar of pink makeup in it and some other things that she randomly grabbed off the table, Kay tried to tie the cloth up. After she was done, she looked at the sorry bundle.  
  
'I think I'm going to have to work on that.'   
  
Leaving the room, Kay went into the next one. Once again there was a candle at the door way. Lighting it Kay was disappointed. It seemed to be nothing but a bunch of things in it.  
  
'This must be the place that they put all of their junk.'  
  
Walking into the next room Kay saw there was already light coming from the doorway.  
  
'Hey, this must be where Malik is!'  
  
Creeping into the room extra quietly, Kay noticed that there was a hallway that curved slightly. Following it, Kay saw something that she would not have suspected.  
  
Malik was bathing. Candles were all around the bath.   
  
'Oh man I think I should have listened to him. Wait, no don't tell me...'  
  
Malik was pouring pink rose petals into his bath. With a content smile Malik leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
Looking around Kay saw bottles of shampoo and conditioner, behind Malik, then a semi see through curtain. An evil idea crossed Kay's mind. Quietly sneaking around the bath, Kay was finally behind him.  
  
'Wait, maybe I shouldn't't be doing this. It's to evil, does Malik really deserve this? ... Yes!!'   
  
Kay reached up and grabbed the bottles with a 'joink!' noise. Opening her bundle Kay pulled out the cream. Opening the shampoo and conditioner, Kay looked inside. They were about halfway full of a white substance each.   
  
'Eww, that looks like… No stop Kay! Get your mind out of the gutter now!'  
  
Shaking her head Kay poured half of the pink dye into each or the bottles. After shaking them, Kay looked at them. They were a bright pink. Screwing the tops back on, Kay replaced them.  
  
'There that should give his hair a slight pink tint. Now I'm out of here.'  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Finally, I have some time to relax.'  
  
Malik had just poured some water into his bath. He had waited until the fire underneath heated the water. Once it had, he jumped in. Looking around he saw a bag of Isis's rose petals. Malik had never used them before. His father would have given him a severe beating for 'being weak'.  
  
'Well father isn't around now, so why not give them a try?'  
  
Grabbing the bag he poured them all into his bath. The scent was quite nice. Malik sat back and let the warm water loosen his muscles.   
  
'What was that? I could have just sworn I heard a 'joink' noise. Oh well must have imagined it.'  
  
Sitting back again he began to relax. He sat there for several minutes not thinking of anything. Until he remembered that Kay was still in the sitting room.  
  
'I better hurry up. Who knows what kind of trouble Titi could get into?'  
  
Sitting up a little, he reached behind him and grabbed one of the shampoos pulled off the lid and dumped a large amount on to his head.  
  
'Wow, these flowers have an awfully strong scent. Oh well."  
  
After he was done he used the second shampoo. He rinsed it out of his hair. For the heck out of it, he submerged his head in the water. After a couple of seconds he got out and grabbed a towel. Looking back at the water he noticed that a lot of the petals were missing and the water was very pink, almost red.  
  
'The petals must have turned the water that color. They have a dye in them right?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What an idiot! Leaving the Millennium Rod in the same room as me!'  
  
It was true. In his hurry to go and take a bath Malik had foolishly left the Rod with Kay. She was now looking at it from all sides and trying to activate some of the shadow powers.   
  
"I send the candle to the shadow realm!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
'Oh well it was worth a try.'  
  
Looking it over Kay continued to play with it. A dagger popped out. Flinching back in surprise Kay almost dropped it   
  
'Interesting.'  
  
Kay Twisted the rod, and the dagger popped back in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey what is that?" Elyssa asked.  
  
On the horizon there seemed to be some sort of structure.  
  
"Well if I'm not mistaken, that would be where Malik lives." Yami said calmly.  
  
"Good it seems like we have been walking for hours. So how long will it take us to get there?'  
  
"Well if we continue to go at this pace it will take about 1 hour."  
  
"One hour!? Fuck that! Let's speed up." Elyssa said.  
  
True to her word, Elyssa started to walk a lot faster. In 45 minutes they were almost there.  
  
"Ok we are here, now what are we suppose to do?"  
  
"Well first we have to find Malik then…." Yami didn't't have a chance to say anything.   
  
Malik and Kay came running out of structure.  
  
When Elyssa and Yami saw Malik's hair they started to laugh hysterically.  
  
When they stopped laughing Yami managed to say.  
  
"Nice hair Malik."   
  
"Yes it's very…. Unique but I don't think that pink is your color, eh Kay?" Elyssa asked her.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Kay asked waving her hands frantically, trying to shut them up.  
  
"Here Malik, have a look in this mirror." Pulling a small mirror from her pocket, Elyssa threw at Malik. Opening it he looked at himself and let out a terrified gasp.  
  
His hair was a bright passion pink and was covered in rose petals.  
  
"No, my hair! You had something to do with this didn't't you?" He screeched glaring at Kay.  
  
"Hey why were you two running?" Elyssa said trying to distract Malik from killing Kay.  
  
"Long story but we were trying to get away from the Shadow Ghoul." Kay said.  
  
"Oh I see. You are safe up here because of the sun; the Shadow Ghoul can't stand it." Yami said knowingly.  
  
Like the clock work a huge black cloud came and blocked the sun's light, So it was much, much darker.  
  
"You were saying?" Elyssa asked.  
  
With a terrible shriek the Shadow Ghoul appeared in the entryway. He made a dive for Kay. Jumping out of the way, Kay ran to where yami and Elyssa were standing.  
  
"What the hell?" Elyssa said in shock at how ugly the creature was.  
  
The Shadow Ghoul turned it's eyes on Malik. The Shadow Ghoul let out a high pitched coughing noise. Wait, it wasn't coughing. It was laughing at how stupid Malik's hair looked.  
  
"I'll take care of this monster!"  
  
Elyssa and Yami were about to summon Dark Magician girl and The Dark Magician, When the Shadow Ghoul spit on them. Trying to pull apart they found that it was like a huge spider web. Tripping, Yami fell on top of Elyssa. He found that his arms were wrapped around her waist and she was pressed against his chest.  
  
"This so does not mean I like you." Elyssa said after a long pause.  
  
"Likewise." Yami replied.  
  
Craning his neck he saw Malik was now also wrapped up in the Shadow Ghoul's Spit. Twisting his neck a little more he saw that Kay was beating on it with a rock.  
  
"Aw, damn we need to help her." He said.  
  
"We need to cut this stuff apart." Looking at Yami's fro-like hair, Elyssa asked, "You wouldn't't happen to have anything of use in your hair would you?"  
  
"My hair? No of course not. Why would there be something in my hair?"  
  
"Never mind. Yami I need you to do something." Elyssa asked.  
  
"What would that be?" Yami asked.  
  
"Ok, I need you to roll over so that I'm on top and reach into my back pocket." Elyssa said.  
  
"Akila this is not the time! We have to help Kay! We can't have a Make-"  
  
"YOU IDIOT! I want you to get the knife in my pocket!' Elyssa screamed.  
  
"Oh so sorry. Of course."   
  
Rolling over he reached into her back pocket and extracted a Switch blade. Opening it he began to hack and saw at the spit, which now was more like leather.  
  
As Yami cut and hacked, Elyssa was watching Kay. Looking over, she saw Malik almost totally covered in the web. All that was sticking out was a tuff of pink hair. He was kicking and rolling and twitching trying to get out of it. With a snort she looked back at Kay. She was holding a large rock. Using all of her strength, Kay tossed it. By some stroke of luck it landed on the shadows ghoul's leg breaking it with a loud snap and pinning it down.  
  
"Kay! Here catch." Yami threw Kay the knife.  
  
Grabbing it she began to hack the Shadow Ghoul to bits. With one final shriek it died. But Kay wasn't done. She continued to hack at it, getting here totally covered in the ghoul's blue blood.  
  
"Kay! Fuck girl the thing is dead! Chill out! Give us back the knife." Elyssa shouted.  
  
All of the sudden the sun came out. It dissolved all the blood off of Kay and the remains of the Shadow Ghoul.  
  
"Neat." Kay said. Looking down on the knife, Kay saw that all of the blood had dissolved… along with the blade.  
  
"OK, maybe not so neat." Kay said with fear in her face.  
  
"Kristina Hamilton! You just melted our only way out! You two bit prick son-of - a-bitch!"   
  
"Calm down, the spit is melting too see look." Kay pointed out.  
  
It was true. The leather-like spit was turning soft and in some places it was melted entirely.  
  
Rip! There was a tearing noise. Turning around. Kay saw Malik with his Rod turned into a dagger. He cut himself out with a single swipe.  
  
Grabbing, Kay he held the knife to her throat. "Well look at this. The Pharaoh is a little tied up at the moment. We will be going."  
  
'There is no we! Now let go of me pinky!" Kay said.  
  
"I have had enough of your talking Titi, now say good bye to your friends. I'll be waiting in the shadow realm." Malik then teleported away.  
  
I'll stop there. What will happen in the Shadow room? Find out in the next chapter, Chapter nine. 


	9. Auras beatings and pink hair

Chapter nine Crystal Light: Aw yes it was very funny when I saw it in my dream. Yes in my dream. No problem for the mention. Great story it deserved it.  
  
demon horse 900: Hm blind date? Not a bad idea. Yes I will keep writing.  
  
yami blue eyes white dragon: Yay! Hopefully this chapter will be just as good.  
  
Aithril the Elf-Maiden: Yes I know very funny indeed. Thanks for the review. Sorry this update took so long! I don't own Yugioh. Lets get on with the story. 'That was quite a relaxing bath. Now time to.' "Screeecchhhhh!" A terrible sound filled the air. Malik could hear a screech of a young female voice and a screech of something else. Something not human, something like The Shadow ghoul. 'That girl is always getting into to trouble!' Malik began to run toward the sound. Strangely, he didn't have to go far, for Kay was only a couple passageways down from him. "Get away from me you filthy, disgusting piece of slime." Kay said. Kay was holding back the Shadow Ghoul with one of the torches off of the wall. The Ghoul just slapped it away. "Didn't I tell you to stay put?!" Malik yelled. Looking at him, Kay paused, and then burst out laughing. Tears running down her face, she totally forgot that she was about to be eaten. "I've heard about laughing in the face of danger but this is ludicrous!" Malik said to her with amazement. With a shriek The Shadow Ghoul reminded them of its presence. It began to chase them. Malik started to fight it. Using his Shadow powers he repelled it easily. Turing around he saw Kay running away from him. "That's right run like a. Wait a minute!" Malik discovered what she was doing. With the distraction of The Shadow Ghoul, she was escaping. Chasing after her, he found that she was very fast. 'No she is almost at the exit!!' Picking up the pace, Malik ran faster. He almost had her when she started to dash up stairs. 'How did she know where the exit was?' Up and up they went. Malik grabbed her foot tripping her. With a kick Kay nailed him in the face. Losing his balance he fell down. "Fuck, shit my head! Aw, crack! Slam! Boom bash!" Several seconds later Malik was on the floor. Picking himself up quickly. He chased her again. He almost had her when they bust into sunlight. 'What no what are they doing here?" Malik asked himself, when he saw Yami and Elyssa. They began to laugh, LAUGH! At him! When they gained control, "Nice hair Malik." "Yes it's very.. Unique but I don't think that pink is your color, eh Kay?" Elyssa asked her. 'What are they babbling about?' Malik thought. "What are you two talking about?" Kay asked. 'She sounds nervous. What was going on here?' "Here Malik, have a look in this mirror." Pulling a small mirror from her pocket, Elyssa threw at it Malik. 'What, I don't understand?' Looking into the mirror Malik nearly cried. His platinum blond hair was now pink. Worse of all there were rose petals in it! "No, my hair! You had something to do with this didn't you?" He yelled at Kay. Malik was beyond mad. He heard voices in the background but his mind was on Kay's disembowelment. All of a sudden the Shadow Ghoul came out. It spat some sort of string at him, totally covering him. 'Ah what is this stuff? I have to get out! 'Malik began to squirm like his life depended on it. He finally got frustrated and with some effort he pulled out his Rod, and cut it with his dagger. Springing to action he grabbed Kay and held it to her throat. "Well look at this. The PHARAOH is a little tied up at the moment. We will be going." Malik said the word like it cut his tongue. "There is no we! Now let go of me!" Kay said. "I have had enough of your talking Titi, now say good bye to your friends. I'll be waiting in the shadow realm." Teleporting them to the Shadow Realm Malik waits. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Aw crap get me out of this stuff now!' Elyssa said trying to get out. They were almost out but a rather thick and strong piece was holding them together. "That's it! I've had enough of this shit!" In her frustration Elyssa began to gnaw at it. "Hey don't eat that stuff it might be bad for you." Yami commented. Spitting it out Elyssa looked up at him. "Well, how else are we supposed to get out since some asshole got our knife melted?" She demanded. "How about we just wait for it to melt? I mean we are in no hurry top get out are we?" "Why you, Shit-infested armchair philosophizing, self-absorbed hog humping dick wad! Of course we are in a fucking hurry! Now help me get out of this! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Wha where am I?' Looking around Kay saw nothing but darkness. It was starting to get to her when she saw Malik come out of the Shadows. "Where did you take me?" Kay demanded. "Why we are in the shadow realm. Now all we have to do is wait for Yami and his little whore to come and lose to me. It will be so easy." "Why you, pus sucking arrogant full of yourself ass-licking prick! How dare you say that! You will regret every word you say!" Kay steamed. 'Grr I'm going to kill him.' Kay thought. Malik was getting very annoyed. Grabbing her by the shoulders he glared down on her. "If you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you, with my fist." He threatened. "No I wont shut up you, Vermin-ridden witless vain, woman-beating mother fucking ape!" Kay screamed back at him. 'Pow!' Malik belted her across the face, knocking her to the floor. Getting up she socked his mouth with a left; going for the right he caught it and flipped her. Landing on her back Kay got her breath knocked out of her. Malik stepped on her throat, stopping her from getting up. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do. A louse has more superiority over me than you will ever have." Applying pressure Malik cut of her air supply until she blacked out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` "Oh Mitchell please get better." Serenity sobbed. "Mitch...." Yugi said with tears in his eyes. Mitchell was not in good shape. He was hooked up to every machine imaginable. Visitors couldn't even get close to him. They had to look at him through a thick sheet of glass. "Yugi he is going to get better right?" Serenity asked him. "To tell you the truth I really don't know.' Yugi said sadly. "Yugi I like him. I really like him." Serenity said breaking into tears. "I know you do." Yugi said hugging her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Joey, really why are we here?" Mai asked him as they waited for their hotel room. "Well I had this trip planned for me and Serenity to spend some quality time but since she wanted to stay home we are together. "Alright we have your room it's 217 on the 6 floor." The teller said handing them a card to enter the room. Hopping on to an elevator. Joey and Mai didn't talk to each other. When they got off they were nearly plowed over by a young couple. They were to busy looking into each other's eyes to noticed Joey and Mai. With a shrug of his shoulders Joey kept walking. They finally came to their room. Swiping the card the door unlocked itself. Opening it, Mai and Joey stood thunderstruck. The room was made for honeymooners! There was a large waterbed with a mirrored ceiling above it. On the dresser a little ways away from the bed there were silk scarves and.. Well let's just say toys. "Oh my sweet lord! They gave us a couple sweet!" Mai screeched. "They think that were married?" Joey said shocked. After a moments pause they both looked at each other then pointing fingers at each other they proclaimed: "Your sleeping on the floor!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Finally!" Elyssa and Yami had finally gotten out of the cocoon. Picking web out of their teeth for several seconds they thought about what they were going to do. "Yami how are we going to get to the shadow realm?" Elyssa asked. "I'll just use my shadow powers. Ok here we go hold on." An eye appeared in the middle of Yami's forehead. Chills ran down Elyssa back and then they were in the Shadow realm. "Whoa that was fricken freaky!" Elyssa said. "Yes but we have to find Malik and Kay."  
  
Walking through the darkness, Elyssa saw that she was slightly glowing an amber, and sky-blue color. Looking at Yami she saw that he was too, but his was an indigo and gold. "Yami what is this glowing stuff around us?" With a glance at her Yami replied, "They are your Aura. They tell about your personality." Looking in the distance, Elyssa and Yami saw a primrose and orange glow. But something was wrong with it. It seemed to have a viridian overcast. Walking faster they saw that it was Kay curled up in a ball. "Kay! Hey were here." Kay looked up. When she saw her friends the viridian disappeared. "Kay what happened to your face?" Yami asked her. Kay had a black eye and a streak of dried blood running from her mouth. "Malik is an asshole when you piss him off." Kay said weakly. "Hey Lyssa-chan! Your Aura is amber and sky-blue!" Kay said with a smile. "Yea so?"  
  
"Well." started Kay. "The sky blue means that you have strong natural instincts. The amber means personal strength and courage 'And Yami is indigo and gold. The indigo means he has strong psychic ablities the gold means higher level of conciseness. "Well we knew that already. Right lover?" Elyssa teased. "Yes and you are primrose and orange Kay, you're optimistic and have a strong self-motivation. The viridian indicates distress." "Well looks like the whole gang is here." Malik appeared from the Shadows. "Time to duel Malik!" Yami said. I'll stop here. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. 


	10. Swimming pools and dragon rides

Chapter ten. I own very little. Sorry it took so long to update this! Hey shameless plug. I have another story going called 'don't mess with magic.' Its Yugioh related. Check it out. Yami blue eyes white dragon: Well it seems that you will be able to see. Princess Serenity: Yeah I know he looks awful in pink. Didi you get my email? Hime Tsuria Shi: Wow thanks! *Blushes. * Demon horse 900: Well who doesn't like it when someone beats up Malik? Thanks for the review. Meiharu: Thank you. That's very kind of you to say, Crystal light: Sorry it took so long to update! Mariksgirl-1: Thank you. I'm glad someone likes it.  
  
Ok on with the story. And make sure to read don't mess with magic  
"I morph the Dark Magician with the blue eyes white dragon! And behold! The amazing Dark magic Dragon!"  
  
Yami had just made a daring move, and it worked.  
  
"I end this turn by attacking your monster! Lowering your Life points to 1000!"  
  
Malik would never show it but he was worried. Every card he pulled was worthless. Sure he did have Ra in his hand, but if Yami kept destroying his sacrifices he would not be able to play him.  
Looking down he noticed that he had almost no cards left.  
Taking a deep breath he pulled one out and smirked. It was The Spell Binding Circle.  
"I put the spell binding circle in play and cast it on your monster! I also put out Milus Radiant. I end my turn."  
Yami could not do anything. He drew from his hand and got nothing but a Kuriboh. That couldn't help him now. Ending his turn he let Malik go.  
With a grin Malik drew another card. It was the Princess of Tsurugi. He couldn't use its special effect but summoned her anyway. Toying with Yami, he didn't attack his life points but ended his turn.  
Yami drew from his deck, and smirked. It was the Summon Skull. He placed it into battle and attacked Malik's life points. With a viscous blow. Malik was down to 5000.  
It was Malik's turn. When he saw the card he pulled he couldn't believe his luck. It was the Shadow Tamer.  
"I put the Shadow Tamer on to the field! I also use its effect, which allows me to take control of Summon Skull for one turn! Summon Skull attack Yami's life points!"  
The Summon Skull attacked. Leaving Yami at a measly 200. Yami was sweating big time.  
"Malik you coward! You have to turn other people's card against them to win, don't you!" Elyssa screamed from the sidelines.  
"Hey what are you talking about? You used the same card on me when we were dueling last month!" Kay snapped at her.  
"Shut up that doesn't matter!" Elyssa snapped back.  
Yami was ignoring them. It was his turn and he pulled his card. It was fissure.  
"I play fissure! I destroy The Shadow Tamer!" With a deep rumble the beautiful Shadow Tamer fell into a great crack. Kay and Elyssa stopped fighting to watch.  
"You are just delaying your fate all I have to do is draw two more cards before you lose!"  
Reaching toward his deck. Malik grabbed a card. It was graceful charity. Malik drew three more cards. Most of them were not really all that good. He dumped two of them into the graveyard. Yami had a smile a mile long on his face now. "I play card destroyer! Discard your hand and draw five more cards." 'What that means I have to get rid of Ra! It is no matter I will win any way.' Malik thought. He reached toward his deck then Malik froze. He didn't have any cards left!! He looked at the place where his cards should be with horror. He had lost.  
"Well Malik it seems I have defeated you once again." Yami said smugly.  
"Yes let's go home!" Kay said.  
With another flash of spine tingling darkness Yami, Kay, and Elyssa were back in Egypt.  
"Hey Kay-Chan what's up with the hobo bag?" Elyssa asked.  
"What? Oh this just some stuff I stole from Malik. Oh yeah how are we going to get home?" Kay asked.  
Exchanging knowing glances with each other Yami said: "Why don't you do the honors?"  
Several seconds later, everyone was back on the blue eyes. Kay was behind Yami and Elyssa was in front of him. The blue eyes seemed to be trying to make the flight a living hell. Let's just say there was lots of turbulence.  
  
"My Kay you sure have a tight grip." Yami commented.  
  
Kay was clinging on to his waist, and didn't look very eager to let go.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not a great fan of heights." Kay said looking at the back of Yami's head.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Oh well just don't look down." Elyssa said somewhat resentfully.  
  
"I'm trying not to" Kay said pondering what was wrong with Elyssa.  
  
They sat not talking for about an hour. Until Kay felt the Blue eyes shudder.  
  
"Oh no the blue eyes is losing strength. We will have to land somewhere." Looking around Elyssa saw a perfect island. Pointing it out they landed.  
  
After everyone was settled down on the beach, they just laid there. Getting up Yami dusted off his clothes and said he was going to scout the area. After he was gone Elyssa rolled over.  
  
"Kay do you like Yami?" She demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you?" Elyssa probed.  
  
"What oh wait the tight grip thing? No no no. I was just scared."  
  
"Ok good because I want to get...closer to him."  
  
"Oh really? Fill me in on all the details." Kay asked.  
  
Elyssa started to talk about what they did on the way to Egypt. Kay listened in rapt attention. Nodding every once in a while.  
  
"Oh my gosh he pinned you and then... In the sand! And then he carried you!" Kay asked eyes wide with joy.  
  
"Yup it was great. He even called me Akila. I have no idea what it means though.  
  
"Oh how cute! The first kiss! And other things. But really on a scale of 1-10?" Kay asked.  
  
"He had to be at least a fifteen."  
  
After some more giggling and rating Elyssa asked," So what's with the new look?"  
  
"Well um, er... you see." Kay stumbled becoming uncomfortable.  
  
"I kinda woke up in them. In Malik's bed. With him beside me...in boxers." Kay said embarrassed.  
  
"What?! Kay, fuck did he..?" Elyssa asked.  
  
"No he didn't" Kay told her. "But you would not believe what I did."  
  
Kay told her all about what she did to Malik's hair, and showed her the jar.  
  
"Whoa this is strong stuff. So how much did you see in the bath?" Elyssa said chocking on the overwhelming scent.  
  
"I wasn't looking. Even if I did I wouldn't be able to see anything. The tub was filled with rose petals." "What rose petals?" Elyssa laughed. "Yup pink ones."  
After some giggling Yami came back.  
  
"Come on girl's, time to go."  
  
"After summoning the blue eyes Kay was the first one to jump on. Since she had big slits up her thighs she just straddled the dragon. (Not that way you sick people!!)  
  
"Looks like someone forgot her fear." Yami commented.  
  
"Yup! The blue eyes is so powerful, that if it wanted to hurt me it would and I would not be able to stop it so why be afraid? Oh and I really want to go home too!"  
  
Her comments seemed to boost the Dragon's ego. After everyone was on it took off. Flying very fast it quickly came to Domino city. It slowed down and made it's way to the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"Hey it's noon! That mean we have stayed a whole day at Egypt! The Shadow Realm totally fucked up my sense of time." Elyssa commented.  
  
"Yeah and this Dragon flew so fast that you would think it was morning!" Kay chirped.  
  
They were right above Kaiba Mansion. The blue eyes slowly hovered down.  
  
"Hurry up already! God my grandmother can walk faster than this." Elyssa and Yami yelled. Elyssa began to kick its sides trying to make it go faster. Bad idea.  
  
With the snort of anger the blue eyes did a flip. Dumping everyone off at 100 feet in the air. Screaming loudly Kay closed her eyes. She felt something wrap around her. Looking she saw that the blue eyes was holding her in his claws. She looked down to See Yami and Elyssa splash in Kaiba's Olympic sized pool. When they were 20 feet from the ground she saw them climb out and start to scream.  
Kay could have sworn she heard something like Lizard skin underwear and boots and blue eyes steak for supper.  
When they were 12 feet above ground the blue eyes went back into it's card form. Gently dropping Kay. Reaching up she caught the card in her hands.  
  
"Kay you always make friends with everything and everyone! Why am I always the one getting thrown into pools?" Elyssa asked, left eye twitching.  
  
"Well maybe you should be a little nicer. But not to nice. Don't go making friendship speeches." Kay said with a shudder.  
  
"Well that was amusing." Everyone turned.  
  
They saw Kaiba lounging in a chair. He was wearing a pair of black boxers. Kay and Elyssa couldn't help but notice the hard cords of muscle on his body. Hopping out of his chair he went to Kay and smiled.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice how my Blue eyes saved you. I'm Seto Kaiba. Could I have my card back?" He asked extending his hand."  
  
"Sure. Hi Seto, I'm Kristina Hamilton. Call me Kay." Giving it back Kay was walking over to Elyssa and Yami. She could feel Kaiba's eyes following her.  
  
"So guys should we go home now?" Before anyone could answer a twisted event happened.  
The chef was chasing Mokuba with a spatula. Yelling about him spilling flour. They both tripped and fell on Kay. With a splash they all landed in the pool.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fuck! What the hell is this crap on my eyes?" Kay screamed. Whatever Malik had put on her eyes ran in to them when they got wet. It hurt like hell. The water was a slight gray and gold. Kay couldn't see anything. "Oh great now we have to get back in there and save her." Elyssa rolled her eyes. "Shut your mouth. When I find you your dead Elyssa." Kay yelled trying to swim.  
  
I'll end there. Will Kay be blind? Will Elyssa die? Will Yami get his dragon under wear? Find out in the next chapter. 


	11. death and candy

Chapter eleven  
  
Sorry for not updating for such a long time.  
  
I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Kaiba had just finished his daily workout. Jumping into his Olympic sized pool he did a lap to cool off.  
  
Jumping out he lay in his favorite lawn chair. He would never admit it to anyone but he liked lying in the warm sun.  
  
But for some reason the sun wasn't shining as bright. Opening one eye he was slightly shocked.  
  
'Wha? Is that my blue eyes? How did they summon it?'  
  
The blue eyes began a slow descent towards the ground. Too slow for the riders it seemed. Kaiba heard 'Hurry the hell up!' Then he saw his blue eyes flip in midair. He heard a piercing, female scream and a stream of cussing.  
  
'Aw yes. The cussing must be Elyssa, but who was the scream. My god was it the PHAROH!'  
  
Splash. Looking in his pool he saw Yami and Elyssa totally wet. They started to scream inventive words and how they were going to skin my dragon. Looking up Kaiba saw his dragon holding someone in its claws. It dropped her gently on the ground and went back to it's card form. She extended her hands and grabbed the card. Kaiba got a good look at what she was wearing. It looked like a bra and a long skirt that basically had no sides. She had armlets like Malik but they had a sheer cloth that was shaped like bells. It went down to her wrist.  
  
"Kay you always make friends with everything and everyone! Why am I always the one getting thrown into pools?" Screeched Elyssa. Yami looked pissed. Elyssa looked very pissed and the Mystery girl looked... Egyptian.  
  
"Kay you always make friends with everything and everyone! Why am I always the one getting thrown into pools?" Elyssa asked, left eye twitching.  
  
"Well maybe you should be a little nicer. But not too nice. Don't go making friendship speeches." Kay said with a shudder.  
  
'I think I'll make myself known now.'  
  
"Well that was amusing." Everyone turned.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice how my Blue eyes saved you. I'm Seto Kaiba. Could I have my card back?" He asked extending his hand.  
  
"Sure. Hi Seto, I'm Kristina Hamilton. Call me Kay." Giving it back Kay was walking over to Elyssa and Yami.  
  
Kaiba followed her with his shifty eyes.  
  
"So guys should we go home now?"  
  
Everything was going fine until that monster started chasing Mokuba. They both tripped and fell on Kay. With a splash they all landed in the pool.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fuck! What the hell is this crap on my eyes?" Kay screamed clawing at her face. Whatever was on her face ran into her eyes and now she was screaming like a Harpy.  
  
Kaiba went running to help Mokuba and Kay out of the pool.  
  
"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU CHASING MY BROTHER!!" Kaiba boomed.  
  
"I'll leave now!" The chef ran away with a spatula between his legs.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Elyssa asked.  
  
Yami then walks up to Kay and rubbed some of whatever it was onto his finger.  
  
"Ah. Egyptian Makeup. Has a hallucinogenic effect, she'll be high for a couple of hours. Either that or she'll pass out." Yami stated.  
  
"Cool! Now I can put her into the middle of the road and watch cars run into her." Elyssa said.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Yami asked.  
  
"Your right she'll just walk into the middle of the road after looking at the headlights anyways."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Yami asked.  
  
"People that are high are attracted to bright things. See look." Elyssa point to Kay who was staring at the sun and also drooling a bit.  
  
"Bright, pretty, shiny, blinding, burning, eyes shriveling." Kay said.  
  
"Yami go flick her on the ear now." Elyssa said.  
  
"Why? Wait a minute I remember doing that in ancient Egypt, something funny happens." Yami tried to remember.  
  
"Your right something funny does happen, so go on flick her in the ear." Elyssa said with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
So Yami went over to Kay, who was doing some weird dance, and flicked her in the ear.  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kay started to spazing out and threw herself backwards and into Kaiba.  
  
"Okay." Yami said staring at Kay with a bit of fear in his eyes.  
  
Kaiba caught her easily and just stared at her, because she started sniffing him.  
  
"You smell like...... like... CHOCOLATE!!!" Kay screamed out with joy and started to nuzzling Kaiba's chest.  
  
"Erm, yes I'll be going to do my homework now. Bye guys." Mokuba said before he hightailed it out of there.  
  
Kay began to poke Kaiba's cheek. Yami and Elyssa were rolling on the ground laughing at this point.  
  
"You don't smile enough. Wait I know what will make you smile, Setty!" Kay exclaimed.  
  
She began to tickle Kaiba, who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Aw no fair! Malik would smile for me!"  
  
"What? Malik?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yea I was staying with him for a while. He has the long pointy golden thing when you twist it, it gets longer." Kay told him.  
  
"Please tell me you are talking about the millennium Rod and it's dagger." Elyssa asked.  
  
"Ah, yeah that's what it's called." Kay giggled.  
  
"Ok good I thought you were talking about his... Never mind." Elyssa stopped.  
  
"Ok I think it's time I take you to the infirmary now." Seto said.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!! I forgot about Mitch!" Elyssa yelled.  
  
"Well come on let's get going." Yami said to her.  
  
"Hey Seto could you do me a favor and watch her for a while!" Elyssa yelled running after Yami, who was running toward the front door.  
  
"Ok." Seto said staring back down a Kay asleep and slightly snoring in his arms.  
  
Seto then walks in to his house to show her to the family doctor.  
  
Meanwhile Yami and Elyssa made their way to the parking lot.  
  
"DAMN IT! WHERES MY CAR!!!" Yami hollered.  
  
"Kaiba must have towed it away, but we can use that!" Elyssa pointed to a motorbike.  
  
"But that will only seat one." Yami said.  
  
"No it WILL seat two. NOW COME ON!!"  
  
Meanwhile Kay was lying on a bed. The family doctor was going home for the day. He told Kaiba that all he needed to do was wash the makeup out with water and a soft rag.  
  
Kaiba came in with a bowl of warm water and a soft cloth. He sat down next to Kay's bed. He began to wipe away the stuff from around Kay's eyes when he noticed that the black wasn't coming off. He pushed a little harder and woke her up.  
  
"Wha? Oh it's you yes hi. What are you doing?" Kay asked starting at him.  
  
"I have to clean this make up off. The black won't come off though."  
  
"Ah, that's not makeup. It's a bruise." Kay told him.  
  
"A black-eye? How did you get that?" Seto asked.  
  
"Malik gave it to me when I called him a Vermin ridden witless vain woman beating motherfucking ape." Kay said simply.  
  
"You called him that? Yeah ok I need to get the rest of this crap off."  
  
"Are you sure? I look pretty scary without makeup on." Kay warned him.  
  
"I really doubt that." Seto said before slamming his hand to his mouth.  
  
'Shit I should not have said that. Ah crap this is aw man if she is like Tea she will claw me to death.' He thought.  
  
"What did you say? Oh well I don't care. It's not like I'm going to claw your face in."  
  
"Oh really okay." Seto said hiding his emotions.  
  
'I LIVE!!!! Oh yeah PARTY!!' He thought.  
  
"Okay all done. Now we better get to the hospital." Seto said.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? Mitch down with West Nile." Seto told her.  
  
"What?! He was always talking about that! Aw son-of-a-bitch! Lets go." Kay exclaimed.  
  
She jumped out of bed and then realized that she still had on the clothes that Malik put on her.  
  
"Ah Kaiba do you have any clothes that I can wear? I don't care if they are guy clothes. I don't want to look like a slut."  
  
"Um I think I have something. I can steal something from the maid."  
  
Meanwhile Yami and Elyssa were riding the motorbike and came to a stoplight. When they hit the stop light Yami slid forward and was right up against Elyssa's back.  
  
'What the? Hey this is pretty comfortable and oh well it's not like I haven't done it to her before. I screwed her in the sand for Ra's sake. Oh yeah.'  
  
"Um Yami, would you mind backing up?" Elyssa asked him.  
  
"Oh sorry sure."  
  
'What? No. Please don't tell me he enjoyed that. There's only one way to find out..." Elyssa thought.  
  
She slowly backs up and her face went totally red.  
  
'He enjoyed that all right. Unless it's his Millennium item in his pocket. I didn't just think that. Fuck Kay is wearing off on me.'  
  
The light changed.  
  
"Hold on Yami."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Elyssa revved up the bike and took off.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Yami yelled.  
  
After five minutes they came to a screeching stop at the hospital parking lot. They both jumped off the motorbike and ran to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" The nurse at the front desk asked.  
  
"Nope I found what I needed." Elyssa said after looking at a map that listed where all the rooms in the hospital were.  
  
"Where too Elyssa?" Yami asked.  
  
"The fifth floor and to room 550. That's where they are." Elyssa informed him.  
  
So they both ran to the elevator and headed to the fifth floor. Once they got there they ran as fast as they could to the end of one of four hallways and found the room.  
  
"We're back!" Elyssa said as she opened the door to Mitch's room.  
  
"He's not going to make it." Serenity said while crying her eyes out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked.  
  
Serenity pointed to the bed.  
  
"Holy shit how many machines are attached to him?" Elyssa asked looking at where she guessed Mitch was.  
  
"125." A small figure said from behind all the wiring.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami wondered.  
  
"Yup and they attached 125 machines to him to see if he would live." Yugi said appearing from behind the wiring.  
  
"And?" Elyssa was still staring at Mitch.  
  
"Their going to take everything out since they can't do anything so he's going to die." Serenity burst into tears after hearing what Yugi said.  
  
Just then the doctors came in and told everyone to leave for a while. About an hour later they said it was safe to go back in. Elyssa was the first one in and saw that almost every machine was taken off except for the heart- rate monitor and a couple other things.  
  
"Mitch?" Elyssa said hoping that he would hear her.  
  
"Elyssa is that you?" Mitch said in a very soft voice.  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"Good there's something I wanted to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I told you we were all going to die of West Nile."  
  
Elyssa sat there then started to laugh.  
  
"Hey I said that I was going to die in some freak explosion. You said that you we're going to die of West Nile. And Kay... We have no idea how she's going to die yet. Oh well."  
  
Mitch started to chuckle a little and then said, "I guess you got a point there."  
  
"Hey I'm never completely right. But......... COME ON MAN YOU CAN'T DIE!"  
  
Just then someone unexpected came in the door. It was Malik.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Yami snapped.  
  
"None of you're god damn business ass wipe." Malik snapped back as he started to walk towards the bed.  
  
Elyssa moved between him and Mitch.  
  
"What do you want Malik?" Elyssa snarled.  
  
"Just looking for Titi, that's all." Malik said.  
  
"Fine just sit over there and don't move." Elyssa was pointing to a chair by the door.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Malik said.  
  
Elyssa turned to Mitch and grabbed a knife sitting on one of the tables then turn back to Malik holding the knife to his throat.  
  
"Cause if you don't I'll be forced to kill you and you'll never even get a chance to see Kay. SO SHUT UP! AND SIT DOWN!" Elyssa yelled at Malik.  
  
"Okay." Malik said quickly before going to his seat and sitting down. "Damn woman since when does she control my life." He mumbled.  
  
"Since now ass." Elyssa said to him.  
  
And with that he was quite till the door burst open again and Kay and Seto came running in. Everyone just stared at them. They were a very interesting pair. Kaiba was wearing his normal pants, but a tight leather shirt. He had left his trench coat behind. Kay was wearing a maid's skirt and a black shirt. It looked like the one that Kaiba wears sometimes. It was shrunk in the wash so it fit her, if not a little snugly.  
  
"Mitch, I ran all the way through the hospital. I think I clocked an old lady back on the 4th floor." Kay puffed.  
  
"'So how's he doing?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"He's going to die!" Serenity wailed bursting into tears.  
  
"What?! No he can't die! Mitch! We still have to pull the fire alarm at school!" Kay said running over to his bed.  
  
"We did that last week." Mitch coughed.  
  
"Oh yeah well we still have to ride our dirt bikes through the school!"  
  
"The school? Is this a new plan you cooked up?" Mitch said weakly.  
  
"Yeah me, you and Lyssa all get our dirt bikes and put on dark helmets and clothes over our normal clothes so they don't know who we are..." Kay started.  
  
"Um Kay..." Elyssa started.  
  
"Be quiet, I have to tell Mitch my master plan. So we all take different wings of the high school. We tie strings to all of the doors and to the back of our dirt bikes. We drive..."  
  
"Um Kay I really think..." Yugi started.  
  
"Shut up pipsqueak! She is trying to talk!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"Thank you Seto. So we go down the halls at top speed. The doors will all fly open and some will come off their hinges. (A/N trust me someone I know did this and it really happened.) We take those nasty turns and try not to slam into the walls. We can all smash through those windows that are at the end of all the halls. Then we ditch he bikes in those bushes, pull off the suits and helmets and join the crowds. Will Mrs. Curt freak or what?" Kay exclaimed.  
  
"That would be great but I don't think I will be there." Mitch said sadly.  
  
"What no! Don't think like that! Be positive. I will get revenge for you! I will kill all of those West Nile Bastards! Elyssa will help me! Right?" Kay turned to Elyssa.  
  
"I think we have other problems right now." Elyssa said pointing to Malik.  
  
They locked eyes. Kay slowly got up and took a step backwards. Malik got up with a nasty look on his face.  
  
"Alright you ass! I told you to stay sitting! Now I'm going to cut you up!" Elyssa reached for the knife. Only to find that it was in Malik's hand.  
  
"Um, did I say cut you up? I meant cut you up some fruit." Elyssa said inching back behind Yami.  
  
Beep! Beep BEEEEPPP!  
  
Mitch's line started to go dead. Nurses and doctors ran in.  
  
"Please everyone leave the room immediately!" One said.  
  
"But..." Everyone started to protest.  
  
"GET OUT NOW! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO...!" The nurse didn't have to finish her sentence.  
  
Everyone was in the hall. They could still here Mitch's flat line.  
  
Serenity was bawling. Kay and Elyssa were just standing there not blinking. Barely breathing.  
  
Elyssa snapped out of her trance. She turned around and walked away.  
  
"Akila! Where are you going? Come back!" Yami called slightly distressed.  
  
Elyssa simply dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand. She continued to walk. Yami stared at her back unsure as what to do.  
  
Kay also snapped out of her trance. She walked down the opposite hallway.  
  
"What? Why is everyone walking away?" Yugi asked.  
  
"They hate me! They are going to leave me here all alone!" Serenity bawled.  
  
"Um no I don't think that is the reason. They can't handle my sexy body. It's too much for their virgin eyes." Malik scoffed.  
  
"Shut up you incisive hog-humping dickwad! You are not sexy! My grandmother has more sex appeal then you do. And she breaks mirrors!" Serenity screamed.  
  
Everyone gasped. They would have never thought that she knew words like that.  
  
"My Mitchy died! He was my inspiration!" Serenity cried.  
  
"Um yeah I'm going to find Akila now. See ya." Yami said. He began to walk down the hall that Elyssa went down.  
  
"I'm going to go to the waiting room with Serenity." Yugi told them all. He walked away with her.  
  
"OK I'm going to find Kay." Kaiba said.  
  
"Not if I find her first you monkey turd!" Malik took off after Kay with Seto hot on his trail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elyssa was staring at her reflection in the ladies room. She saw something flash in the corner of her eye. Turning quickly she let out a small shriek. Yami was in the girl's bathroom!  
  
"What are you doing in here!?" Elyssa asked.  
  
"I just came to see how you are doing..." Yami said shuffling his feet. He looked around and saw the Tampon dispenser. He stared at it for a second.  
  
"What is that? A candy machine?" Yami asked puzzled.  
  
Elyssa sweat dropped. "Um, no it's not." Elyssa went back to staring at herself.  
  
"What are we going to do?! We have to arrange a funeral and then... What about his parents! His family! What are they going to do!?" Elyssa bursted.  
  
"Calm yourself we will think of something." Yami tried to soothe her.  
  
"Calm, I am calm!"  
  
"You know your right not a single tear. Not even Kay. Why is that?" Yami asked.  
  
"You learn not to express your emotions so openly . . ." Elyssa said dryly.  
  
"O...k"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ok so what should we do? Bury? Cremate? Mummify? Where will we get the money? What kind of funeral will it be? Too many questions. Not enough answers.' Kay thought.  
  
Something shiny caught her eye. It was a vending machine. Filled with chocolate bars and lots of candy.  
  
'Hm nothing better than a lot of candy and a sugar high to forget misery.'  
  
Reaching into the skirt. Kay pulled out the contents of the pocket.  
  
'Let's see. Lint, string, gum wrapper... and aw yes, coinage. Um about two dollars worth.'  
  
Popping all of the change into the Machine. Wouldn't you know it. The damn thing ate her money.  
  
"PIECE OF SHIT!" With several swift kicks to it's electronic ass, and a well placed punch, a stream of candy shot out of it. It didn't stop until the vending machine was almost empty.  
  
Kay bent down and scooped it all up. She ran before anyone could see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Feeling better Serenity?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to go home." She sniffed.  
  
"Okay we will find the others then we can all go back to my place. Come to think of it grandpa and mom are back." Yugi remembered.  
  
Getting up they wondered the halls. Passing the bathrooms they saw Elyssa and Yami.  
  
"Hey guys." They greeted each other.  
  
"Where are Kay and Seto and pinky?" Elyssa asked.  
  
"Pinky?" Yugi and Serenity asked.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Um Kay walked off, then Malik and Seto chased after her." Serenity said.  
  
"Oh boy. We better go find them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'She has to be around here somewhere.'  
  
Seto was walking down the halls trying to find Kay and the others. He passed a broom closet, and heard a small giggle. Raising an eyebrow Seto opened the door. He sweat dropped, there was Kay giggling and eating chocolate. She had a bucket on her head.  
  
"Kay we are leaving."  
  
Seto grabbed Kay and pulled her out of the closet. He dragged her toward the exit. Standing by the doors, was the rest of the gang.  
  
"Ah good you found her." Elyssa observed.  
  
"Hello. I have a bucket on my head." Kay said stupidly.  
  
Yami pulled the bucket off and dropped it on the floor. He walked out of the door and everyone followed.  
  
Ill try to update faster from now on. 


End file.
